To Autumn
by Deany-Elle
Summary: The Pevensie dynasty has ended and Narnia is hovering on the edge of speedy decline. Where is the High King? More importantly; Where is Aslan?


**DISCLAIMER**

_I do not own "The Chronicles Of Narnia" or any character presented in this story. They are rightfully the property of C.S Lewis._

**Author's Note**

_This was an idea I had for a little while but never came to anything because of another story. It is also because I was in need of inspiration for my other story that this one came back from the dusty corners of mind. Interestingly at Buckingham Palace and a busy tube station. Anyway I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>1015<em>

"No sign of Their Majesties, Sir." It was not understandable. How could four monarchs disappear, without so much as a sighting?

"Where were they last seen?" The dwarf hesitated, his brow furrowed.

"Tumnus, states he saw them last in the Duchy of Lantern Waste." Now unless their four beloved monarchs had been abducted it didn't seem Oreius could fathom where his Kings and Queens had gone.

* * *

><p>Mister Tumnus had heard that the Kings and Queens had not returned to Cair Paravel and at first he was confused. He did not believe magic was involved, as he had informed the court, nor did he believe they had been abducted. This left him with one alternative; They had abandoned Narnia. But Tumnus dismissed this immediately, knowing Queen Lucy as he did he knew that the royal siblings would never leave Narnia with the intent of abdication. He had last seen them around the area where he lived. They were intent of hunting the White Stag. All sat upon their horses, chasing the stag. High King Peter leading his siblings though the woods, King Edmund bringing up the rear. They headed toward the Lamp-post. It was where he had first met Lucy. He remembered that day so very well. A young Lucy spoke of a place named "Wardrobe" and Tumnus supposed this was where she and her siblings were from. And the faun now realised that the young monarchs had returned to their own land, possibly by accident as they scarcely spoke of it during their reign. He had supposed some kind of conflict existed there as a young Edmund voiced that the White Witches' army resembled an enemy called "Jermans". Or at least that is what it sounded like. Queen Susan had once had a habit of shutting all the curtains and making sure no light escaped the castle. Her brothers laughed and mockingly said,<p>

_"Put that light out!"_ The gentle Queen laughed at her mistake and refrained from doing so again. The young rulers also seemed at awe from the amount of food they had. But now with their rulers gone the court of Narnia did not know how they would elect their next ruler since none of the Pevensies left a successor behind.

* * *

><p>The months that followed were disastrous. Riots toward the south of their Kingdom had broken out with residents of Archenland. Many homes were destroyed and woodland surrounding the area had been burnt to cinders. The ruler of Archenland, King Lune, suggested the kingdoms of Narnia and Archenland became one, with himself as their leader. This was not well received with Narnians and more riots began. Finally Prince Corin of Archenland assumed position of King of Narnia. Narnians thought him a capable King. Only capable. They doubted he could rule with magnificence like their glorious High King. They knew he could not show equality to all living creatures duelling within Narnia and show gentleness like their radiant Queen Susan. It was not possible that he could rule the court of Narnia with a just heart like the great King Edmund. And no one could show such valour and loving spirit just like their dearest Queen Lucy. Yes, Corin was a capable King but he was only one. The King's reign lasted two short years when strong rebellions forced him from the throne and was killed trying flee toward the border. Many would be rulers followed him. Finally a descendant of the first rulers of Narnia ascended to the throne and he was well received. But times were not as great as those with Peter as their High King. Education of the young fell and records ceased to exist. And the Narnians could not help to ask; Where was Aslan? Where was the great lion in their greatest hour of need? He had made one brief visit to Narnia intending to cheer the hearts of those who had sunken into deep depressions and it was he who'd instructed Lord Cedric, the descendant of Frank I and Helen, to ascend to the Narnian throne. Then he was gone. Just like their monarchs.<p>

* * *

><p>Tumnus, now nearing the end of his life, sat in his armchair, his fingers stroking his wooden flute. He didn't think it possible that his wonderful home could fall into such dark times like those when the White Queen had swept her frosty tyrannical reign across the land. But this was a different darkness. This wasn't winter, this was autumn. Narnia wasn't spiralling speedily into decline, it was hovering on the edge. The elderly faun was loyal to King Cedric, but he was not <em>his<em> King. The beavers thought along the same lines too. He hoped he would see Lucy again. Before his days end. But he knew even if that wasn't to be she and her siblings would return. Some day.

As a wise tawny owl told his comrade; he believed that their Kings and Queens would return to Narnia. Though, perhaps not in their lifetimes. But as Aslan had so rightly told them so many years ago; We can find our own happiness through suffering, because through suffering we come to appreciate what we have and come to find happiness once more.


End file.
